Lost Shadow
by MyMidnightShadow
Summary: Alice thought that she was just a hispanic girl that was forced to move with her father to Japan. She knew that her father is hiding secrets from her and refuses to tell her. What she didn't know is that what her father is hidding from her is her heritage
1. New Home

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. I still pretty new at this so please don't judge me to hard. ^.^' Also, sorry that it's so short.

I don't own YYH. I wish I did though T_T

* * *

**A New Begining**

"I shouldn't be here." Sated a young teenage girl who just moved to Japan from Mexico city. Her father was a business man that traveled a lot not really caring about his daughter's opinion. She had always felt that he was hiding things from her, giving her a reason not to care for what she thinks.

"You'll get used to it Alice. We'll be living here for the time being." he said typing on the computer and going threw some files. Alicia was her name in Spanish, but to other's she is mostly know as Alice Mendez. She crossed her arms as she sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yo nunca de acuerdo con esta. ¿Ni siquiera se preocupan por lo que pienso?" she said pouting. ((Translation: I never agreed to this. Do you even care about what I think?)) Her father didn't even turn to look at her direction.

"Get your feet off the table and go unpack. You'll be starting high school tomorrow. I don't want to here any complaints out of you." he said. With that be said, Alice growled as she got up to do what she was told. She wished she could have stayed home with her mother, that's if she didn't divorced her father and left her there with him. Slamming the door to her new room, she lade down on the empty bed staring at the ceiling.

"Man I'm darker than anyone here. There is no doubt people are going to stair." she said to herself. The young teen was tan, due to her heritage. Her hair was long, dark, and thick, not to mention wavy and her eyes were silver, which was unique color to have even for a Hispanic. She believed she got the color from her mother's side, not knowing who her mother really is, she could only guess what traits she had.

After a few moments gazing up at the ceiling, Alice sat up and got off her bed. She walked up the her desk and began unpacking the back that said "Art". She took out her sketch and looked threw it. It was nearly full of her drawings and she was going to need a new on soon. It took most of the day for her to finish unpacking everything she had. Her father knocked on the door and Alice glared in the direction.

"I have your uniform." he said from the other side of the door. Alice opened the door.

"You didn't say anything about wearing a uniform" she said looking at the thing in her father's hands.

"I don't care. You have to wear it while you're at school. Don't make things complicated for me." he said handing her the uniform and returning to his work. Alice mumbled to herself "viejo estúpido"((stupid old man)) before going back into her room. She threw her uniform on the floor, before changing and going to bed. "Damn it. I shouldn't be here." she growled before going off to sleep.

* * *

In Reikai, the young prince panicked when he found information of a demon living in Kyoto with stronge demon energy. Not only that it's a powerful demon, it's a shadow demon that took on a permanent form as a wolf demon along with a human form. Not only that it has a child living with him.

"ah this isn't good." said the panicking Reikai prince. "Ogre get my spirit detective to track this demon."

"but sir you let him go."

"I don't care. Get Yusuke in here now!" he yelled.


	2. Next Job

Here's the next one this one is a bit longer. Enjoy ^.^

I still wish that I own YYH

* * *

**A New Assignment and Old Friends**

A young man had just arrived home from a date with his girl friend. He threw his things on the floor and crashed on his bed. A familiar ring came from his closet, annoyed with it he got up and looked for what was causing the irritating noise.

"Where the hell is that thing."he said looking threw a box that was stuffed with random junk. After a while he found his old communicator. "Man I haven't seen this in a long time."he said before opening it.

"Yusuke!" yelled the toddler on the other side of the communicator. "What the hell took you so long to answer?"

Yusuke sat up looking at the compacted with a new ring in his ear. "You don't have to yell you know!" the young teen yelled back.

"Calm down Yusuke. I need a favor to ask. It's a small task but very important." described the toddler.

"Why can't you have Botan do it?" he asked

"You idiot! She to busy looking fot your replacement. I'm going to send her to you so that you could come here. I'll discuss your new mission when you arrive." he said before hanging up.

"Hey wait a minute!" he yelled but, it was to late. The toddler had already hug up on him. "Damn it. I didn't agree to this."

* * *

In Reikai, Yusuke was happy to see his old friends again, for the exception of Kuwabara, who he sees almost everyday.

"So the gang is all here. What a nice reunion." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"I agree. I do wonder why Koenma had summoned all of use for ths simple task?" asked a redheaded young man.

"Beats me" he said walking up his freind. "So how've you been Kurama?" he asked

"Quite fine thank you" he said politely with a smile.

"Hey don't forget about me Urameshi!" yelled his friend/ rival.

"Calm down Kuwabara I see you almost eveyday after school" he said giving him a noogie and laughing.

"Hey cut it out!" he yelled.

"Yes please do." said the price of the Reikai walking in towards his desk. "This is a serious matter that we have to discuss. No fooling around Yusuke."

"Hey I never agreed to this in the first place."

"Well to bad. I need you and thats that." he said crossing his arms.

"Shut up Urameshi and let the kid talk." said Kuwabara now out of Yusuke's grip.

"Thank you. Well lets begin, shall we." he said getting a folder out. "I've received resent information of a shadow demon making a home for itself in Kyoto."

"A shadow demon? You summoned us to deal with a pathetic weakling like that?" said the shortest of the group.

"Yes Hiei is right. Why are you worried about a simple shadow demon that you've called us?" asked Kurama.

"Well that's the thing. This isn't a normal shadow demon. I has taken the form of a wolf demon not to mention that it has a child with it. Probally posing as the child's father or mother." he said in a nervous tone.

"ok wait. First of all what so dangerous about a shadow demon taken on a different form?" asked Yusuke.

"A normal Shadow demon is no threat, but when it takes on a permanent form of any type of demon. It gains that ability of that type." explained Kurama

"Yes and this one has taken the form of a Shadow Wolf. Not only that they are rare demons, they have strong unheard abilities that makes them dangerous and they live in large packs. Not to mention very aggressive. When aggravated they will attack, no matter who or what it is. Also these wolves are basically shadow demons that might posses the same abilities as one."said Koenma.

"I get it. You want us to get ride of this demon and it's pack."said Yusuke.

"Wait, how can it be a pack if there is only two of them?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's obvious that the child is being tricked that it belongs to a pack. There is something special about this child and I can't help but to wonder what traits it has. I need you guys to track the demons and bring them here for further questioning. " said the toddler with a serious face.

"Why do you need all of us to find this one demon? Can't you just use Hiei's Jagan eye to find them?" asked Kuwabara.

"You fool. Shadows can take form of anything and they leave no trace of they're existence. It would be impossible for me to find it." said Hiei.

"Yes, they're called phantoms of the Makai for a reason." added Kurama

"Then how are we suppose to find something that is not suppose to exsist?" growled Yusuke with frustration.

"Easy. Wolf demons are territorial, it doesn't matter if it's a shadow, it has the traits of one. If another demon were try to take over they will reveal themselves to defend they're territory or it's pack." Koenma explained

"Koenma is that wise. Innocent people might be harmed in aggrivating it. If it is here to do harm, it wont hessitate." replied Kurama.

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take, I'm afraid. I will have Botan contact you if I find out anymore information" he said.

"You better pay me for this. I'm not suppose to be working for you anymore remember." complain Yusuke.

"Oh just leave already"

With that said, the gang left to start their new assignment that they had together in a long time.


	3. Things Begin

****

Here's the next chapter. Just to let you guys know I'm writting this as I go.

YYH isn't mine. ((Sad face))

* * *

**New School, Bad Luck**

Alice woke up early that morning to make herself a lunch for school and breakfast for her father. After she had finished cooking she walked down the hall to jump into the shower. She turned on the water and undressed before she walked into the warm water. Alice let the water run down her back, trying to get rid of any negativity from her so that her day wouldn't be so bad. After a few minutes her father knocked on the door telling her to get out before she's late for school. She got out and looked at the clock, she would have more than enough time to walk to her new school and didn't know why her father was rushing her. She sighed drying herself off before getting dress in her uniform. Alice looked at herself in the mirror and growled. "I look stupid in this thing. No way in hell I'm wearing this!" she said kicking the side of her bed. She already knew that if she were to take it off, her father would get angry and then they would have an argument that she wouldn't win. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her backpack and her lunch, then headed out the door.

She locked the door and head down the street in the direction of her new school. Of course on the way she got stairs from people as she passed by, due to her darker skin. The inside of her wanted to yell _What the hell are you looking stupid!_but she restrained herself and ignored them until she reached her school. As she walked threw the front, the students in pink uniforms looked at her and whispered to one another in their group of friends. A few of the guys came up to her with a look of interest which Alice could pick up right away.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here, why don't let us show you around?" one asked. Alice galnced at him and smirk.

"Bueno, yo no sé si pudiera. Te ves un idiota y que no quiero coger su estupidez." she said, purposely to confuse them.((I don't know if I can. You look like an idiot and I don't want to catch your stupidity)) The boys looked at her thinking that she complimented them and agreed. One put his arm around her shoulder.

"How about we go this way?" he asked

"hmm...no" she replied removing his arm and stepping away from him. The other guys stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"You're not going any were sweetie." they said.

"Get out of my way." she said. To them she had a heavy spanish accent but could be understood clearly.

"Oh so you do understand." said the on behind her. She looked back and glared at him. Then some one placed their hand on his shouler and the they turned around.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. The three boys looked at him and backed off.

"No man we just wanted to show her around, that all." he said crossing his arms. Alice looked at the boy who had just came up to them. She noticed that their attention was focused on the red headed boy and she manage to sneak off without them noticing. She walked around the school looking for her class room and the same redheaded boy, who went up to those boys, had found her.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but to notice that you ran off earliar. Are you alright?" he asked polity.

Alice noticed that all the girls around her glare at her. "I'm fine, I didn't need for you to step in." she said in a rude manner. _Damn it, I didn't want to make enemies and now all the girls look like they hate me because of this guy talking to me._She thought as she began to walk into her classroom. She had already introduced herself to her teacher and staff at the school the day before, and she was already given an assigned seat, which was next to the window. The students already in the class before the bell rang looked at her as she placed her things on her desk. She noticed that the boy had followed her into the classroom and sat in the desk next to her.

Alice glared at him. "what the hell do you want? Don't you have a different class?" she asked.

He only smiled at her "This is my class and this is where I sit." he answered, still in a polite manner.

Feeling embarrassed, she crossed her arms and sat down looking in the other direction. Lucky for her, her skin was dark enough that the blood that rushed to her face didn't show. For the remainder of the time before class started, she sketched in her sketch book the view she had from her window. The redhead boy was watching her draw the whole time, she noticed, but ignored him.

"Thats, very good." he said. "My name is Shuuichi by the way."

She ignored his complement and continued drawing. "Alicia but everyone calls me Alice." she said finishing up her drawing. For some reason, Shuuichi found her attitude amusing and couldn't help but to wonder what causes it, but figured that it was nothing more than her pride in herself. It wasn't long that the teacher came in and classed started with Alice introducing herself, and receiving glares from the girls and gaga looks from the guys. Alice sighed a she sat back down in her seat waiting for the day to end soon.

At the end of the day, Alice couldn't wait to get home and lock herself in her room to relax. Alice walked down the hall to use the restroom, but when she opened the door a bucket of water fell on her and she was soaked. A few girls shoved her into the wall in the bathroom, catching Alice off guard and knocking her over, laughing at her.

"What happened to you? You're all soaked. Lets dry your bag off." Said one of the girls taking it off the ground and looking threw it. Alice growled at them.

"Get the hell out of my stuff and leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." she yelled.

Another girl kicked her side. "Respect your upperclassmen." she said with a grin.

The one going threw Alice's bag had found her sketch book. "Awe look we have an artist. Such pretty pictures. We should be careful so that we don't ruin them." she said dropping the book in the toilet. "ops"

Alice growled. "cabronas." ((bad word))

"You stay away from Shuuichi. No Mexican trash should even go near him." the leader threaten.

Alice has had enough and stood up and pulled her hair. "Mirada cabrona. I was fine until you and your stupid friends started F***ing with me. I'm not in the mood to deal with spoild brats like you." she growled. She let her go and gathered her things together before leaving the rest room. On her way out of the school, she ran into Shuuichi again.

"My what happened to you?" he asked

Alice growled. "Your little girlfriend decided to throw a bucket of water at me and destroyed my sketch book. No thanks to you. Now leave me alone." she said walking away in a wet uniform.

Her father wasn't home when she returned and she was glad. She didn't want to deal with him after what happened today at school. She went into her room and slammed the door behind her. Undressing, she got out of her wet clothes and changed into something dry. She collapsed onto her bed and gazed at the ceiling for a while. She looked at the bracelet that her mother gave her wen she was little and sighed. _Why didn't my mother want me? _she asked. The bracelet that was given to her, wasn't really removeable, the only way to remove it was with a small pin that could fit in the hole that pushed the clatch out. It had a small chain that had a blue gem in the center. She couldn't fight off the tears that pushed their way to fall. Moving here was horrible and she didn't want to stay here any longer. Not only that, her father was distant and refuse to explain or answer the many questions she had. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Her father came home late that night and wasn't happy to find out that there was no dinner on the table. He walked up to Alice's room and opened the door, only to find her asleep. He noticed her wet belongings and took them out of the room. He hung her uniform up to dry, but he wasn't able save the damage sketch book. He returned to the door to Alice's room and watched her sleep from the door. He watched the young girl with soft eyes. He really didn't want to be so cruel to her, but had no choice but to. He had taken her from her home for a reason, a reason she wasn't ready to understand yet. The charm bracelet that her mother gave her was weakening and he could sense her energy slipping out from the barrier and he knew that it wasn't going to hold her energy back for long. The seal was going to break soon, and he wasn't as strong as he was before to hold all of her energy back and erasy her memories again, if she were to remember. It wasn't going to be long before something picks it up and finds them. He walked closer to his daughter when he picked up a strange sent on her. A low growled could be heard slightly from him. The sent that came from Alice, had belonged to a demon.

* * *

Kurama met his friends in the park late at night, after he had finished things at home. Seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing with one another, he couldn't help but to chuckle after not seeing them do that for after a year Yusuke returned from Makai. His day so far had been a interesting one, when he met the strange new girl at his school. Yusuke had knock Kuwabara on the head for being an idiot, he looked at Kurama approching them.

"Hey Kurama you're finally here." he said.

"Yeah what took you so long?" complained Kuwabara.

"Sorry I've had a rather interesting day and there were things that needed to be done at home." he said with his polite manner.

"Well since we're all here we should start looking." said Yusuke.

"But where do we start, we don't even know where they are." reply Kuwabara.

"Well it depends on the size of it's territory and a normal territory of their kind is usually 50 km." said Kurama

"Then this should be quick." said Yusuke

"However, since we're not looking for a normal sized pack, the territory will be a lot smaller." added Kurama.

"Well were not going to find them standing around here." Hiei finally spoke.

"might as well split up." shrugged Yusuke as he stuck his hands in his pocket. The team spitted up and began searching threw the city hoping to receive any kind of reaction from the nonexistent pack of shadow demons.


	4. Nightmares Begin

**Sorry it took sooo long to post. I had horrible writers block. Well heres the next chapter, and no flames please. If you haven't notice this is my FIRST story.**

**

* * *

**

**Old Nightmares Return**

The next morning, the girls that had bothered Alice yesterday, kept their distance from her. They were frightened by her and there went her chance at making new friends here. Though it was her third day here in Japan, she still missed the comfort of her old friends back in Mexico. Her father was the only family she had as far as she could remember. She walked into he class and sat down in her seat, looking out the window. Without her sketch book, she had nothing better to do.

At the end of the day, she went around the shops looking for a new sketch book as well as looking for what she could take home to make for dinner tonight. She had bought all the ingredients she needed and didn't have enough for a new sketch book. She would have to wait until next time. When she had returned home, she wasn't surprised that her father wasn't home yet. She set the food on the counter and began preparing dinner. She was making her favorite dish, ground beef tacos with refried beans and mexican rice. It was simple to make and it didn't take long for her to finish. Of course she ate alone by the time she had finished cooking.

When she had finished eating she place her father's plate in the microwave and cleaned up the rest. She had gotten into the shower to relax and to get ready for bed. Even in this home she was used to eating alone, being home alone. The only time she saw her father, was in the mornings as she got ready for school. She knew that he was working hard to give her a better life, but she would rather have a simple life that had him home all the time to spend time with her, of course she would never admit this to him. She left the bathroom when she was finished and went to bed.

* * *

_A pain lingered inside her heart wanting to be noticed. Sapphire eyes watched over her like a guardian angel, a danger hiding itself in the dark. The darkness came closer to her trying to grab hold of what was left. The pain that lingered inside grew. Noting exist here but her and the eyes watching her. The pain grew more unbearable as she tried to scream, but no sound came. She was silent and weak, she couldn't get up and run for that the shadows tied her down in this dark place. She want her mother, her father, her family to come and save her, but no one came. She was lost in this forever darkness and could do nothing about it but cry. The pain meant truth, but what truth. Could it be the answers she was looking for? Or something else that she was not ready to handle and understand. Still she wanted to know. It was a matter of time that the pain became the only other living thing that existed here with her. The eyes that watched her turned white as the color they had vanished. A dark smile grew on the hidden shadow watching her suffer from the pain it caused her. _

"_soon child." it spoke out to her. "soon you'll be mine." _

_The dark voice echoed threw the dark place frightening her beyond the pain the she felt as the shadow began pulling her down. Finally a scream broke threw._

_

* * *

_

Alice woke up in a sweat still screaming from the nightmare she had. But with her scream, no one came to comfort her. She cried as she wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth as she tried to comfort herself with no warm and safe arms that would wrap around her and reassure her safety. "dad", she cried. "where are you?" she didn't notice that he was watching her from the shadows and that a dim light came from the gem in her bracelet.

Watching her, her father kept from crying as he knew that the nightmares are returning. Which only meant that the seal was breaking and that what he was protecting her from was here looking for her. Her real father. Pain was what he gave her, which was his way of showing love. A twisted mind that wanted to use her power for his own benefits. Her real father was searching for Alice, which meant that her mother was dead. The man that was now protecting her, loved her as if she was her own. It pained in that he couldn't comfort her and explain why what was she was going threw.

Soon Alice's seal would break, leaving her to nightmares and painful memories to tell her what she is. A full bred Shadow Wolf demon. One that hasn't been seen since the human and demon world separated. It was time to tell Alice everything before it was too late. He only hoped that she would listen and understand.

* * *

**sorry that this chapter is short. I'm looking foward for some ideas from my readers. Please no flames**


	5. Suffering Alone

**Hey heres another beautiful chapter of Alice in Wonderland. Oh wait, wrong Alice. ^.^" and no this isn't the Alice from Twilight either. This is my Alice, whome I myself created and own. I still do not own YYH. If I did, I would have fox boy all to myself. *evil grin*Any ways, heres the next chapter of lost shadow. And thank you White Rose Fox, Angel of Randomosity, JapanCat, and xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx for the reviews. ^.^**

* * *

**The Pain Begins**

Alice was too afraid to go back to sleep that night, she didn't want to the shadows to consume her in her dreams again. She believed that her dreams meant something but couldn't tell the meaning behind them. When the sun began to rise, she decided to get ready for school as she got dressed. When she went into the kitchen she notice the food still in the microwave and her father no where to be since. She had guess that he stayed late at work and decided to stay the night at his office. This had happened once or twice before, so it didn't surprise her as much. She returned to her room to get her things together before head out. She had found a note on top of a new sketch book. It read:

"**I had gotten home late last night to drop this off for you. I will be gone for the next couple of days working on a project so I left food money in your drew. **

**- Dad"**

Alice sighed and threw the note away. "great dad leave me home alone again." she said to herself. Then she realized something. How could he have been in her room and leave this, when she was awake all night. She would have surely noticed him coming into her room. She would be sure to ask him about it when he had returned home. Not really caring about her situation, she grabbed her things and headed to school.

In the classroom she sat down in her chair and began drawing her nightmare she had last night. It was rather dark than what she normally drew. She felt someone looking over her shoulder and she looked up find Shuichi looking at her drawing. (this happens at lunch)

"Isn't that rather dark for someone who draws lovely landscapes?" he asked.

"So I draw other things than landscapes." she said looking back down at it. She didn't mind talking to him, and besides she needed to company to help her cope with the loneliness she was feeling, she didn't have any friends and she hardly sees her dad anyways. Maybe she could be friends with this guy. They talked threw lunch about hobbies and other things trying to get to know one another. She didn't mind him so much, the only thing that annoyed her at first was that he was being too kind to her, it wasn't something she was used to.

In front of the school two boys were waiting in front of the school for Shuichi. One was dressed in a uniform and had orange hair and the other wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with black hair. Alice was walking out of school with Shuichi when she noticed them.

"Hey what took you so long to get out?" yelled the orange head.

Shuichi smiled at his friend. "We had to clean the classroom today" he told him.

She looked at the two boys strangely, it didn't take her long to figure that they were Shuichi's friends. Shuichi turned to Alice introducing his friends. "These are my friends Yusuke and Kuwabara. Guys this is Alice, she just moved here." They looked at her and greeted her. She decided to go home as and let Shuichi hang with his friends.

On the way she decided to roam the city, since no one at home was waiting for her or even worried about her. She wondered through shops trying to waste time so that she would spend so much time at home. As it got dark, Alice began walking home feeling that some one was following her. When she had turned around, no one was there. She began to walk faster wanting to get into the safety of her home, though she didn't like being there. She felt as if the shadows were trying to grabbed her and they began leading her into an ally. She heard voices from behind her, saying how tasty she looked and wondered if anyone would miss her.

Alice tried to keep herself from running, she knew how to fight from being in the middle of the street fights that would take place in her neighborhood. She wasn't the one that would start them, she just some how got into the middle of it. What she didn't know about her followers, was that they weren't human, nothing but hungry demons looking for dinner as the cornered her.

Alice stopped and turned around, she had walked into a dead end without even realizing it. Her peruses looked like nothing she had ever seen. There were three, one looking like a lizard with scales all over his body, and the others looked like twins, with blue skin and black hair. They all had blood red eyes glaring at her full of hunger. Knowing that they weren't human, she couldn't fight them.

"Oh what a waste of beauty." said the scaly one.

"I don't know weither I'm hungry for food" said one twin

"Or hungry to ravish her." said his brother as they walked closer to her.

"how about both." replied the scaly creature.

Like in her dream, Alice wanted to scream but no sound came out. The one thing she needed the most right now was someone to save her. She closed her eyes wanting to be home right now safe in her bed. The shadows wrapped there dark arms around her and pulled her in and in that moment she fainted.

* * *

As it was getting dark, Kurama was walking around the shops hoping to catch a sent of the demon he and his friends were looking for and since he was a demon himself, he could provoke it to come out. He picked up a faint smell of a demon near by and he followed it. As he did, he picked up three more following the same direction as the first one. He didn't realize who he was following until a girl turn around to check to see if she was being followed, he was following Alice. He had wondered what if the faint sent came from her, but then he noticed a shadow move from the corner of his eye. Not wanting to frighten Alice more than she already it, he kept his distance. He also wanted the four demons to come out from hiding and get them before they get Alice.

Kurama had noticed that she had walking herself into an area with no way out and he quickly caught up to them with his whip in hand, but when got there Alice was gone and the demons looked around confused until they spotted him.

"You let our treat get away didn't you." Yelled one of the twins.

"You will have to take her place." Said the other as him and his brother charged at him. Kurama took them out easily, frightening the lizard.

"where's the girl?" Kurama asked a bit angry. The demon fell to the floor begging for his life. When he was about to answer, the shadows grabbed him and suffocated the demon, then releasing the corpse. A low growl could be heard behind Kurama and as he turned, he saw a black wolf slightly bigger than most, looking at him like he was going to kill.

Kurama faced him ready to fight. "Where did you take the girl?" He asked concerned about Alice.

"The girl is of no importance. You shouldn't even be here." he growled as he was ready to attack. "Leave before I make a _meal_ out of you fox." he said as he sniffed the air.

"So you're the one following her before the others did." he said. "What do you want from her?"

"Nothing, she didn't belong here and neither do you." he growled as he lunged at Kurama, but he was quick enough to dodge the attack and to strike back. When Kurama did, the wolf vanished into the shadows. Kurama listened and waited for him to come out. The shadows bound his feet to the ground as it was now darker outside. The wolf charged at him from the shadow and bit him on the forearm as he did his best to block the attack. If Kurama didn't, the wolf would have gone for his head.

"I will whipe your blood everywhere so that I wont have to deal with others like you." He growled.

"You're territory is quiet larger that what I expected. That means you have something worth protecting. Where is the child you stole?"

"Stay away" he yelled as he bit down harder causing Kurama to wince from the pain.

The wolf let go of Kurama's arm as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He was kicked form the side and into the wall and a sharp blade was at his throat.

"Hiei don't if we kill him, we wont find the child." Kurama warned. Still he kept the blade there, but before he could threaten the demon, it vanished into the shadows. Kurama was released as some as their opponent vanished.

Hiei turned to his friend. "Are you alright?" he said in an irritated tone. He had manage to get there before his friend could have been killed, and the demon escaped without a trace.

"I fine, but I'm rather worried for a classmate of mine. He took her away from here before those other demons could get their hands on her and I don't know where he took her."

"from the looks of it the demon lives here somewhere."

"Yes but his territory is rather larger than I expected. There is a possibility that there are more shadows around."

"hn This shouldn't be my problem."

Kurama sighed and pull out his communicator. "I'll contact the others and tell them what I found, then I'll map out the entire area just to see how big the territory actually is. I'm assuming that this is the edge of it." he said picking up Alice's bag.

Hiei said nothing and left Kurama alone to his work.

* * *

Upon returning Alice home, she was laid carefully on her bed to appear that she had fallen asleep. When Alice woke up, she woke up screaming from the nightmare that seemed to real. She coughed as she tried to breathe, feeling like someone had choked her. She cried as she moved towards the corner of her room, where the wall and her bed meet. She cried and pushed herself as far as she could from the frightening shadows that filled her room. "Daddy," she sobbed. "Daddy where are you? I need you." slowly and surely the pain was beginning to fill her heart and mind.


	6. Curiousity?

**I'M Sooooooooo Sooorryy It Took So Long! My computer had broked down and I just got it fix. Heres the next chapter and it's kind of short. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurama went to school the next day worried about his classmate, she hadn't shown up to school yet. If the demon had indeed not harm her, she was probably to afraid to leave her home. He would have to see her later, using her bag that he had found as an excise to visit her home. But first he needed to show the other's the map that was marked where the territory was and how wide it spread. Within that big area of the city, was hiding the wolf's den. The bell had rang indicating that school was over, after he finished the things that needed to be done at school, he would meet his friends at the park near the edge of the territory.

* * *

Alice was to frighten of the dark places of her room, that she didn't move from where she was. She continue to tell herself that her dad will come home and protect her. She closed her eyes wishing that her father was there holding her, and to her it felt like strong warm arms were wrapped around her acting like a shield. Of course when she opened her eyes, now one was there. Was she going insane? She wondered. This wasn't the first time that she was home by herself without anyone to take care of her. Finally she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Again she felt the shadows wrap around her, but this time they weren't pulling her down, they were shielding her from the real darkness that wants to consume her. Her heart pounded with fear, her body crew cold._

"_What are you?" she asked as the shadows around her tighten the grip on her. _

_All she heard was a dark evil laugh. "Child I've been looking for you, and soon your power will be mine." it said as it vanished. Alice looked at her bracelet that began to glow brightly, the shadows wrapped around the bracelet in a gentle way. "Alice" it said, don't let him control you. You have a special power that most demons want. You must learn how to use it, because you're not human and you're a ..."_

* * *

Kurama had met his friends in the park, the same place they met the day before. Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting when he got there and hiei was annoyed by them as usual. Yusuke began laughing as he held Kuwabara in a head lock.

"Haha when are you going to figure out that you can't beat me."

"Come on Yusuke let me go!"

Kurama chuckled at his friends when hiei glared at him. After a few minutes the two fighting noticed Kurama there. Kurama pulled out the map and showed it to the others. Yusuke freaked out when he found out that Keiko's house within the territory of the demon. "What the hell Kurama. Keiko lives near the center of this thing."

"Not only that, my class mate lives within it as well. If you don't mind, I wish to check up on her."

"yeah go, we'll look around." said Yusuke.

"Yeah right you just want a excuse to see Keiko." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" he yelled with a red face.

With that they split up and began looking around. Not only were they in the territory, they have to deal with the demon controlling it.

The demon split itself in the shadow's and followed each of the intruders, and kept a close eye on Kurama. Kurama sensed him following and kept his guard up as he walked towards Alice's house. Little did he know that he was going to the wolf's den. Upon reaching the house, he ringed the doorbell, waking up Alice.

She got up and couldn't figure out that last part of her dream. She has a power of some sort and didn't know what it was. Also what did the dream meant by her not being human? Hearing the doorbell she walked towards the door. The shadows in the hall pulled at her feet, not wanting her to move but she fought it and opened the door. When the door opened the shadows disappeared, not wanting Kurama to see that they were protecting her. Seeing that it was Kurama, she let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled "Gracias a Dios alguien a hablar conmigo!" ((Thank God someone to tallk to)) she said.

Kurama looked confused "What does that mean?" He asked

"oh nothing come on in." she said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Here I brought your bag, you left it at school." he lied giving it to her.

"Thank you. Um…Can I ask you something?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure and I also left you some notes from today's lecture in your bag."

"ok thanks. Anyways, do Demons or monsters exist?"


	7. Weaken Seal

**Ahh...sorry it took so long to post. I have everything written out it's just a matter of getting off my lazy but and put it on the computer. Anyways I should have about three more chapters posted in a week so please be paitent. Oh and right know I'm thinking of adding another oc any ideas? This one would be one of the reader's creations and I would choose to the best that would add to the story's plot very well. Just tell me name, gender, how they know Alice (they could be from her forgotten past or present), human or demon(if demon explain type and powers), appearance, personality, and age. You can post them in the reviews if you like, (heads up I'm not home all the time and don't alway log in) and I would choose the Top Four and then put a poll out(when I figure out how) and the winner will get first prize, being added to my beloved story and will be part of the main storyline. The other top three will be mention and making an aperance. **

**Yusuke: Please no freaky fangirls or fanguys. Yaoi and Yuri kind of freaks me out.**

**My: Don't give a damn, if it makes the story exciting then it shall be added and who doesn't think a little gxg action is sexy. .**

**Yusuke: Fine but I'm kind of worried for kurama if it's one of those fanguys. **

**Kurama:*very silent and uncomfertable*...**

**My: sorry kurama I must Please the readers on FanFic. Don't worry I wont make it that horrible. *evil smirk***

* * *

Previously on Lost Shadow:

Hearing the doorbell she walked towards the door. The shadows in the hall pulled at her feet, not wanting her to move but she fought it and opened the door. When the door opened the shadows disappeared, not wanting Kurama to see that they were protecting her. Seeing that it was Kurama, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Here I brought your bag, you left it at school." he lied giving it to her.

"Thank you. Um…Can I ask you something?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure and I also left you some notes from today's lecture in your bag."

"ok thanks. Anyways, do Demons or monsters exist?"

Kurama wasn't expecting her to ask a question like that, though he was curious to know how much she remembered. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well do you believe that they exist? I'm starting to I think after last night." She said without thinking. She believes that last night wasn't a dream and right now, her classmate was the only person she could talk to right now.

"Last night?" he asked though he already knew, "What happened?"

Alice looked at him for a few seconds thinking as she poured herself a bowel of cereal. "I was walking home and it felt like someone was following me. I did my best to lose them if anyone was, and I ended up cornering myself by not paying attention to where I was going. Then there were three ugly ass guys behind me. Either they were freaks or they're into dressing up as sci-fi crap that went wrong. Anyways, it looked like the shadows around me were moving and began to grab me and pulled me into the wall that they were attach to, until I disappeared, and then I woke up here. I know I sound like in need to be lock up in a happy house, but please try to understand." She said with a little stress in her voice, as she poured the milk into her bowel with her hands shaking.

From what Kurama could tell, Alice was still frightened by what had happened to her, and the lack of sleep, which clearly showed under her eyes, wasn't making things better for her. Not wanting to bring her into the world of demons, he wanted her to believe it was just a dream, though he did fear for her safety if other demons living in this area began showing an interest to her unique looks. The fact that she came from a different country, already makes her an exotic creature to the eyes of man. Even he began to notice her long dark flowing wavy hair that fell well below her mid back. Not to mention her mysterious light grayish eyes that stood out from her tan and smooth skin. The way she spoke with a heavy accent, but light enough that she could be easily understood, would easily melt any average man in this country. Features like hers are very rare to find here in Japan.

Alice turned around and leaned against the counter next the stove and looked up at Kurama with her mysterious eyes of hers, not really noticing that he was starring at her. He then realized what he was doing and brought his focus back to what they we discussing. "It was probable just a nightmare Alice. You seemed under the weather yesterday after school."

She took a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and nodded her head. Before she replied, she finished chewing first. "Yeah you're right; it was just one of those to real to be a dream nightmares." She said was a light sigh.

"Where are your parents?" He asked changing the topic. He had hoped that Alice would just leave it as a dream and not look into things that would put her in harms way.

Alice placed the half eaten bowel on the counter, before getting up on the counter to sit on it. "My dad is currently living in his office at the moment working on some new project for the company, and my mom hasn't been in the picture for as long as I could remember." She said casually. It really didn't bother her as much as it use to when she was little. She was just use to the loneliness that came with her father being at work. He would be back in a few days right?

"So what about you? Does your parents know that you're over at a girl's house with no parental supervision?" she asked with a little humor.

Kurama chuckled. "They do know that I'm returning a friend's things that she had left at school."

Alice held back her chuckle. "Wow after three days of knowing me, we are already friends that help each other by making a copy of their notes for a missed day at school."

He smiled at her, "So do you miss your home already?" he asked

"Are you kidding me? I got home sick as soon as I got on the plane knowing I wasn't going back. Not to mention that the weather is way different from what I'm used to. I actually have winter clothes. Though I do like the fact that the food is different here, I'm willing to try out some new and different recipes." She said finishing what was left of her cereal.

"You cook?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm use to taking care of myself when my father's away doing something for work." She said as she jumped down off the counter and washed the bowel. "Hey would you like to come to the market with me? You could stay for dinner if you like?" She asked not wanting to eat dinner alone, again. Kurama smiled at his classmate as he stared straight at her gray eyes. "Sure I wouldn't mind. It also gives me a chance to try something new. I'm curious to see how food from your country tastes like."

Noticing him looking straight into her eyes, she blushed lightly, good thing that no one could tell by her tan skin. "uh…Cool let me change real quick." She said rushing to her room. Closing her door behind her, she felt her heart race a little and her face warm. She couldn't believe that she had such a reaction at the sight of his emerald green eyes were looking into her own eyes. She lightly hit herself on her cheek trying to snap herself out of her embarrassment and looked at herself into her mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself. His just a girly looking guy that is a friend. You're not interested in anyone. Boys just make your life worse." She said to herself. She didn't remember why she didn't trust her judgment when it came to being attracted to guys, but she knows that she had a reason why and she kept to it. She pulled a pair of jeans on and a dark t-shirt, then went pack to her mirror to brush her hair back and pulled it into a pony tail. She looked at herself to check if she was decent enough to go outside and then she notice that the person starring back at her wasn't her. She had light blue, like the sky, but so like that it looked like the white clouds had melted into the blue, making it look white at first glance, and the were slim that gave a piercing glare to the girl on the other side. Her hair was pin straight and longer than the length that Alice had hers, not to mention it was the color of the midnight sky and two wolf ears were pointed up, in a place where normal ears were suppose to be. Her skin pale as if it never felt the warmth of the sun or touched by any light and with her smirk she bared sharp teeth that could easily cut through flesh and rip it apart. The last thing that Alice saw before turning away and looking back was the mark on her forehead. It looked like a crescent moon facing up with each thin end barley touching the other, and in the center a white jewel that represented a star. Around the crescent were four thin lines that pointed out in each direction with the longest line pointing north. Alice rubbed her eyes and then looking back into the mirror, she was just her normal looking self. A bit freaked out, she just brushed it aside and left her room finding Kurama waiting in the hall by the front door. "Ok lets go." She said opening the door.

* * *

"_Within the mirror lies the truth behind the mask. Even a broken mirror can show one's soul."_

* * *

Kurama could sense the demon he met the night before following him and Alice, keeping a close eye on the two of them as they walked to the nearby market. Kurama knew that the demon was making sure that he didn't cause a threat or tried to challenge him for the territory. What Kurama didn't know was that the wolf wasn't paying attention to him, he was paying attention to the girl that walked along side him. The wolf sniffed the air and picked up the sent of demon energy coming from the girl.

The bracelet that was suppose to seal off her sent and powers, was starting to dim, not shining as brightly as it once did, the dark energy that came from the shadows, was turning the once a beautiful blue crystal, turning it black and ugly as a piece of coal. As he feared, the seal was weakening and others soon will feel her presence among them. A few that will seek her out just to find out what ability she possessed, but only weaker that the heartless criminal that was her real father. He will have to either reseal the energy within Alice, or break his promise and return the memories that he took from her, making it seemed that she had just woken up from years of slumber untouched by time. Either option would result in stealing the main crystal that held the seal on Alice. The main crystal had unique powers to it, depending on what it would be used for, one of many powers was restoring what was lost. For example, returning one's memories, or healing a sickness that ate away at life, returning one's good health. The crystal was once a treasure that was stolen by the king of thieves himself, but as soon as he vanished, the King of Reikai to possession of it and locked it away. Then he looked at the young teens that have been wondering inside his territory, especially the one that has befriended his Alice. If they watched over Alice and protected her while he used the last of his power to fight off the real threat to Alice, he could finally rest after years of looking after his beloved's child. But first, he would have to test them to see if they strong enough to fight off lesser threats and if they could be trusted with the life of his angel.

The idea bothered him as a dark thought for a way to test them, lurked its way out of the darkest shadows of his mind. His past acquaintances that came from a pack of murderous demons that killed for the thrill of taking another life. The same pack of demons that he ran with before he tried taking the life of Alice's mother. He would have to trick them to think that Alice was a life worth keeping alive and could be useful. The memories of the past still haunted him to this day. "Forgive me Mai. I'm going to have to break my promise to help keep her safe." He said as warm Sapphire eyes looked at him from the shadows. The silhouette of the women he loved walked up to him wrapping her arms around him. Her soft soothing voice whispering to him, "please keep her safe," as she vanished from his sight.

* * *

**And that's that. You finaly get a picture to what she really looks like. At the moment I'm drawing both looks and will try to put the images up as soon as I can and as for the contest good luck and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with. *Evil grin.* Anyways, you also get a hint to what kind of past her adopted father had and his feelings towards Alice's mother. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking, Mai was one of the very, very, very, stress on VERY few demons that could steal from Youko and get away with it. An interesting twist that will unfold in a oneshot later. **

**Yusuke:You scare me sometimes Mye.**

**Mye:hu?Sorry I was thinking of a very twisted story plot for a different OneShot.**

**Yusuke: Somethings I'm afraid of what's going on in that head of yours.**

**Kurama: *sighs* you're not the only one.**

**Chewy: (that's what I call hiei and what Alice will too when she gets to know the gang. Sorry for the spoiler. Just had to cuz its cute and it's short for chupacabra.) Be glad that she doesn't own the series Fox.**

**Mye: Why must you remind me of the pain? T.T *sniff***

**Chewy: For calling me a goat sucker. **

**Mye: But you're tiny and so fast that people think they see you and...*mouth coverd by Kurama's hand***

**Kurama: I think that's enough Mye. **

**Mye: But, but *puppy face***

**Chewy:*glares***

**Mye:*twitches a bit* ok fine. Gezz. Stay tune for more. ^.^**


	8. In Time

**Sorry it's short been busy with work and school. More will come .**

* * *

Night after night, her dreams began to get worse, not only that, her father never came home to check on her. Alice was beginning feel strange as the time passed throughout the days. Her friendship with her unusually friendly classmate that sat next to her grew, the same with his friends. Afraid of her nightmares, Alice had a very hard time sleeping and trying to figure out what her dreams meant.

Kurama on the other hand, grew worried about his new friend, though at times she seemed to take care of herself very well. He continued to try to figure out were the den of the Wolves were, though he has been there a few times. Little did he know that Alice is the person he's looking for, not only that, Kurama couldn't help but feel a familiar presence, from his demon's past, that floated around Alice. Her interesting personality that seems so easily to understand, but actually difficult to solve. There is something about Alice that attracted Kurama to her. There are nights were he believed that Alice could actually be a demon from his past, but if that were true he would have recognized a demon sent on her. Time seems to be moving slowly for him and his friends and Alice.

* * *

The voices from her radio, was the only sound that was moving through her room as she sat alone in the lifeless house that she called home. No her home was back in Mexico, or that she wanted to think. Hugging her knees, she sighed and look out the window, watching the sun bleed into the night.

"There are reports people throughout the city. Investigators seem to believe that the missing will be found and returned to their families unharmed. Sadly a few bodies have been found that seem to match a few descriptions of the missing people. Each of the victims' hearts seemed to be missing from their bodies….."

"this is nothing compared to the violence in Mexico." Alice spoke to herself as if the story was just gibberish that she wouldn't normally listen to, but at the moment it seems to keep her at ease.

Getting up to stretch, Alice grabbed her money and keys on her desk, and left the house for the night. Unaware that she wouldn't be returning home. She continued on alone in the streets as the sun disappeared, feeling comforted by the darkness of the night. Her vision grew darker and darker until there was nothing but black and the sound of her hitting the ground.

* * *

Days later, the boys watched the news on the television. They knew exactly what was going on, a demon was responsible. Yusuke was beginning to feel frustrated with the current events that has taken place. First they were ready on the trail of the demon(s) that was causing the deaths of a few people. Until a few days ago the trail went missing, even Hiei was having trouble searching. This creature has to be strong or have some kind of ability to keep the Jigan from working properly. Yusuke watched the screen blankly until Alice's school picture showed up. Kurama's face froze as her face appeared on the T.V.


	9. Unleashed

**Sorry it took so long. Hehe ^.^' Well heres the next chapter. Its a bit long**

* * *

Her eyes open, to foggy to see. She couldn't move her body for it ached with pain. Hands and feet bound together so that she wouldn't run. It wasn't until her vision cleared that she realized that she wasn't home. That she was in a cold room that was built to keep meat frozen and she was hanging down from a hook."What are we suppose to do with her?" Asked an unfamiliar voice."She reeks of another demon. I'm afraid she is his toy so we can't do to her like the others." Said another"You idiots did you forget why we chained her up. She's a strong willed alpha." He said getting up from where he was sitting. Walking towards Alice he continued, " she would have killed us if we hadn't knocked her out first." The demon examined her then realized that she was awake. "Well looks like our catch has woken up." He said lifting her chin. Alice winced at his touch. Just like the others that followed her, this one wasn't human. His eyes glowed red as he smiled at her revealing his fangs. "Well don't you have unique features. Didn't noticed until now. No wonder we are suppose to keep you alive. What a beauty you turned out to be." He said as his other hand brushed her hair out of her face. As he did this, Alice tried to bite his hand as it neared her mouth. He pulled his hands away and punch her face. "Feisty little bitch. If you know what's best for you, behave." He growled. Alice growled as she spat blood out from her mouth. Alice could feel fangs growing and bit down on her lip as she growled. He looked at her with a devious smirk as he punched her in the stomach. Then he cut her coughed up more blood as she laid limp on the cold floor in a pool of blood that might have belonged to others they have killed.

Alice looked down at the blood on the ground and froze as the demon in front of her laughed sadistically. "Don't worry little pup. Not going to kill you unless…" he said glancing in the direction of one of his partners. "Bring two of them in and the little one." he commanded.

He kneeled down to Alice's level and picked up her head, moving strands of her now blood soaked hair out of her face. "Listen here. You're going to entertain me." he said as two men came into the room in chains. One was young and tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a bit older and muscular. From what Alice could tell, they both had battle scares. Then she noticed a frightened little girl that was pushed to the ground towards Alice.

"Ok here are the rules pup. You see those two fighters over there, kill them and she lives. If you fail, well you get the picture." he explained as he released the strains on her hands and feet. Alice glared at the demon as she stood up. It wasn't until the demon moved out of her way, with the human girl at his side, that her opponents had transformed into demons. She could feel their strong energy affect her and she stepped back feeling scared as she did when she first encountered demons. Not only that they weren't human, their features changed to wolf like features. They growled at her, baring their fangs, for they knew what would happen to them when they lost.

"Boss, are you sure this is alright? We are suppose to keep her alive." Said one of the other demons.

"If what we were told is true, then this shouldn't be much trouble. And besides this will entertain us until the others come back with more food." He replied. This man was also a wolf demon, but at a higher level than the two that were fighting. He didn't know the reason for kidnapping Alice, but he was looking for a mate, and his eyes were set on her.

"release them." He commanded.

Alice gulped as she watched the two charge after her. She prepared herself to punch the young one but he got to her first. His punched sent her flying back, knocking her to the ground while the other one kicked her hard on her right side. Alice knew that she was no match for her opponents and refused to get up.

"Stand up!" the demon yelled.

The other two wolves waited until Alice got up, but she refused. It wasn't like she could anyways. She was weak and looked at the little girl with sad eyes. They both were going to die.

"Stand up and fight!" he yelled pulling a blade against the girls throat.

Alice forced her body to move, but it refused to obey. She slowly got to her knees and tried to stand, but her legs gave out on her. The demon grew impatient and angry, for things weren't going they way he wanted. He was hungry and bored, and the other two unknown demons stepped away from him as his energy began to grow.

The little girl tried to pull away from him but he pressed the edge of the blade harder against he flesh with a small amount of blood that fell down her neck. The smell of fresh blood agitated the three wolves and for some reason Alice mouth began to water.

"Please get up" The girl cried. "I'm scared to die. Please get up."

This only made Alice's heart ache as she pushed herself to stand. She and the head demon both knew that she couldn't move to fight. He heard her ribs cracked when she was kicked to the side, which could cause eternal bleeding. "Fight little pup. Fight for her life. You don't want her thrown to hungry wolves do you." He said pushing the girl to the ground in front of the two fighters. They're eyes grew red and began to drool, more and more their bodies changed into looking more like wild wolves. The girl saw them and fearfully crawled away from them towards Alice. "Please help me." She said. The Alpha male of this group began to laugh at the pitiful site. The beautiful unique human, who was soaked in blood of the other humans they slaughtered, couldn't save the girl, which he knew from the start. With the snap of his fingerer, the lower class wolves attacked the little girl as she screamed.

Alice stood there frozen as she watch the two tear the girl apart limb from limb. Tears filled her eyes and anger grew from deep within. A dark aura surrounded Alice as her body began to change into similar wolf like features. Her hair turned to midnight blue and her eyes near the color white. Claws formed from her fingertips with a tail and ears that followed. It wasn't until she fully turned into a wolf that she charged at the two with intense speed. She grabbed one by the throat and sunk her sharp fangs into his flesh and with one paw pressing him down. He let out a yelp and he struggled to get out of his grip, which worsen his situation. The other took noticed and growled at Alice with a bloody muzzle, before he pounced on Alice to try and knock her off the younger one. She let go of his neck, allowing the blood to flow out of it as he laid there limped.

Alice didn't understand what was going on, but her instincts took over her as she began to fight the elder one.

The others watched them fight with interest and wondered why she had looked they way she did before. Their leader on the other hand, gave a lustful smile as he watched the blood covered female that killed her to opponents. It was then she turned her attention to him and growled. Some how she survived and did not like the look he was giving her. He clapped as if he enjoyed the end of a show. "Leave" He commanded the others "and take the mess with you."

The other demons nodded and dragged the bodies out of the room, along with what was left of the little girl.

Alice glared at the other wolf and positioned herself to attack him. "You my little pup have surprised me. Not only that, you've met my criteria."

Alice began to slowly turn into her demon form, the same form she saw in her mirror that one day, but with nothing on since her clothes tore into pieces as she changed. "for what?" she replied with an angry tone.

He walked up to her and lifted her chin up, so that she could face him. "why my mate of course." He said giving her a lustful smirk. He cleaned her bloody face with a ragged as he smiled at his prize.

"Go to hell. I would never take any interest to a psychopath like you" she growled.

"Sorry pup, you have no choice." He smirked forcefully pressing his lips on hers.


	10. Nikko in the House?

He forcefully pressed lips against hers. She growled at him and pushed him away from her, but he quickly pressed her down in the cold floor, causing Alice to shiver.

"Cold? I could easily warm you up" he whispered into her hand traced from her collarbone down to her soft breast. Alice growled and struggled to break free from his hold on which only made the position she was in smirked "I'm afraid you used up to much of your energy. Struggle all you want, your instincts will take over eventually."

"Go to hell!" She snapped at him. Without even noticing that her resisting only made him want her more. He continued to mess with her breast as he licked the side of her face. Shivered went up and down her spine as he continued to defile her. Hating all that is happening her yet her body reacted to his touch. She wasn't going to allow him to go further, and like in her dreams the shadows moved around her, wrapping its arm like shape around the demon picking him off her and completely off the ground and then throwing him across the was quite unexpected and it angered the wolf demon. He got up and rushed towards her but her shadow stretched and push him back. He growled and walked towards the door.

"You will break. I'm the alpha around here and you will obey. Hope you like the cold." He said shutting the door to the freezer.

Alice crawled into a corner and waited until the foot step disappeared. She cried silently hugging her blood covered legs. She curled up into a ball trying to keep warm refusing to fall asleep. Without thought, her hands found her wolf ears and she looked at the tail that curled around her. "What am I? Please be another nightmare." She said once again wrapping her arms around her leg.

A few hours later the freezer door opened and a young figure was pushed inside. Then the door was closed again. The figure pounded on the door yelling for it to open before it realize Alice's presence.

"Hey are you alright?" He didn't replied to anything he said until he came to close to her. When he saw her he froze. Not able to decide to run away from her or help her from the cold.

"Stop staring." She said picking up her head to look at him.

"Y..you are like..."

"I'm not like them. They put me in here." She said with a raspy voice. The boy blushed and turned around taking off his school uniform jacket tossing it in her direction. He didn't say anything as she studied his features as she put the jacket on to cover herself.

"What do I do?" He whispered to himself. "She looks like one of them but is held a prisoner." He scratched his head and continue on rambling on. "I should help keep her warm but I don't want her to think I'm some kind of pervert." Alice looked at him strangely and sighed getting up.

She walked up behind crossing her arms. "I can hear you, you know" she said shivering.

"What?" He said turning around then he bushed seeing her dressed the way she was. Alice studied him and walked around him which help warming up her body. This boy was human and had shaggy brown hair. He had a pretty boy face like Shuichi with brown eyes to match his hair. Not to mention he was tall and slim.

"Keep starring at me like that and I will think you're a pervert." Alice said snapping him out of his trance.

"Um...sorry I..I.." he said stuttering. Alice pulled him closer to her wrapping arm around him. "What are you doing?" He said with a little panic in his voice.

"Shut up! I'm cold and your the only warm thing here. Use your head" She said looking down at the floor. She heard him said oh and he wrapped his arms around her and his chin on her head. "I don't know what's going on here but they plan on keeping me alive and..."

"What?" He said letting go of her.

"Keep your voice down" she growled, wincing to a ring in her ear.

"Sorry" he said trying to calm down. She could smell his harmones and hear his heart beat fast. She wanted to slap him but she was to cold to care. "What's you're name?" She asked calmly.

"I'm Alicia but called Alice."

"Nikko. Wait you're the same girl that went missing. But you can't be."

"Believe it or not, I am. Don't know how or where I got these" she said referring to her ears and tail. He didn't say anything after that but just held her to keep her warm. Alice looked at the boy and couldn't help but feel like she has seen him before. When she thought about it, a sharp pain hit her head and she let the thought go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke and the others had finally picked up a strong burst of demon energy that had appeared out of no where and they were finally relieved that they had finally found where the demons were. Not only that, Kurama was eager to find Alice and get her home safe. How was he going to explain to her everything that had happened to her and the creatures that attacked her.

It wasn't long until Heidi picked up the location of the demons and the strong energy. To his surprise he could see the wolf demon they had been searching for.

"Hn..Typical" he said.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked as they rushed towards the abandon slaughter house.

"You'll see when we get there." he said as he sped up. "now if you don't hurry a few humans will die in a matter of minutes."

Yusuke didn't like the sound of that as he ran as fast as he could. "Those bastards are going to die." He yelled as he ran ahead.

It wasn't long until Yusuke blasted a new door in the build startling a few of the demons. "Alright which one of you is the one who took Al!" Yusuke said yelling at every single demon there. "Kurama find Alice and the other people they kidnapped, I'll deal with these idiots." said the formor spirit detective. Kurama nodded and took off to search every empty storage room.

Alice's ears picked up a voice that came after the blast. "Yusuke?" She said to herself. "Can't be." she countinued until she heard her name pronounced shorter.

"What is it?" asked Nikko.

"Shhh trying to hear." She said as she did her best to listen to what was going on. It wasn't until she heard footsteps outside the door that she pushed Nikko behind her. She couldn't protect a little girl but maybe she could try to keep him alive. Nikko tended to step back when he saw her shadow move, when she wasn't. She ignored his comment as she kept her focuse on the door as it opened.

* * *

**Well since only one person gave me a profile of a character to add to the story, Nikko is the winner. Now I didn't have much to work with so part of him I own and the other part belongs to Sayori Hollyhood. Thanks for the reviews guys.**


	11. Was Lost But Now Found

**Hello Hello My here, and here's another chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting, been busy. Well here you go, enjoy. ^.^**

**Kurama: As much as she wants, but she does not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**My: *Sad face*T^T**

* * *

Alice let out a low growl as the door opened and the wolf demon that violated her came inside charging towards Nikko. She stood in his way and took a punch to the face.

"I see you didn't eat your dinner." He growled pulling on the collar of the jacket she wore.

"I don't see him as food." She replied as she manage to get out of his grasp.

"Oh so you're plan on keeping him alive. You tried that already and that didn't work out." He smirked. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Well he's not going to be alive long. That little bastard brought the Spirit detective. I'll deal with him later." he said pulling her wrist trying to drag her out of the room.

Alice growled and bit his arm hard enough that blood was drawn when she let go. He let go of her wrist and Alice jumped back away from him spitting out the taste of blood in her mouth. Her anger began to rise as her body began to transform again into a wolf.

Nikko step back in fear, but not of Alice, but of the other wolf demon that began to change as well. Alice glanced at Nikko then back at the demon, as if to tell him to run and she would keep the demon from harming him.

Without any thought, Alice charged at the demon with teeth sharp and ready to rip open flesh. She was a mess right now and didn't know what was going on but that didn't matter. She needed to get out of here alive along with the rest of the people here.

Nikko stood away from the fighting wolves and could seem to get past them. He was going to be forced to wait and see who was going to win, but since Alice had already used much of her energy, he could tell that she was already losing. With the male biting down on her neck, he tossed her aside and turned his attention towards Nikko.

Just before the demon charged at him a flash of light blinded both of them as Kurama's whip took hold of the wolf demon.

"Hurry and get out with the others. I'll handle him." He said "and have you seen a girl named Alice?"

Nikko nodded and pointed at the bleeding wolf that lie there limp on the ground. Alice saw her classmate and did her best to stay in that form. For some reason, she couldn't have him see the real damage she took and that showed on her body. Kurama shook his head to keep himself from being distracted and focused on the demon.

"Get her out of here." Kurama commanded. Nikko nodded and ran towards Alice.

"Can you change back?" He asked though now wasn't the time.

Alice did her best to get up but she fell back down. The bracelet she wore felt as if it was burning her, still holding its purpose in sealing off what it could. Alice had no choice but to change herself back and when she did the boy blushed as he picked her up, bridle style, and head for the door.

The wolf pulled on Kurama's whip trying to get free, but only made the whip tighter around his throat.

Meanwhile the other three were fighting off the remainder of the demons that surrounded them. Nikko had manage to get out safely with Alice and placed her down outside the building.

"Alice are you alright?" He said covering her with a blanket he found on his way out of the building. "Oh you're bleeding" He said ripping off pieces of fabric from his shirt and wrapping it tightly around the wound on her left arm.

Alice winced at the sting as he bandage it. Alice sat there staring at the building not sure of what to think about the events that had just happened to her. "What do I do?" she said to herself. Nikko looked at her and sighed, from what he could figure from the time being with her, she did not remember him. After her disappearing, he began looking for her and after all this time, his best friend didn't remember. He couldn't blame her, she was here now and safe once again. Without a second thought, he pulled his childhood friend into his arms. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."


	12. A Familiar Face

**Me: Hello Hello my fellow readers and authors. Thank you for waiting and heres an update. Sorry it's so short. Still recovering from the wrigter's block illness.**

**Yusuke:*clears throat.* Mye**

**Me: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my beloved oc and part of Nikko. *goes off into emo corner***

**Kuwabara:*pats Mye on the head* its ok mye we're still your friends**

* * *

He didn't know if she him and he didn't really care. She was safe now and he finally had found her. That was all that mattered to him. The other had left the building to afraid of both their captors and rescuers. It was only a matter of time when the dream pollen would take affect and they wouldn't remember nothing that had just happened. As for Nikko, he wouldn't forget or wouldn't allow himself to forget as he passed out on the floor, Alice following shortly after. Yusuke and the others had already finished and reported to Koenma after they had found them.

"Hey did we miss one?" Kuwabara asked.

"No you idiot, we already got all the bad guys. What's more important is that we find Alice." Yusuke argued.

"Yusuke," Kurama spoke, "She's right here." Both the spirit detective and Kuwabara looked at him, then at Alice, and then back at Kurama. They did this for about a few minutes before something finally clicked.

"Wait…WHAT?" they both yelled.

"You're telling me that the demon right there is Alice?" Yusuke said a bit shocked. Kurama nodded having already picked up Alice and wrapped up her in the blanket she was wearing.

"Not only that." he added.

"She the onna we've been looking for." Hiei stated a bit irritated that the person that they have been searching for has been hanging around them for the past few weeks.

"That would explain the strange amount of energy she's been giving off. I thought that she was like me. That she could sense ghosts and stuff." Kuwabara manage to add.

"You moron, can't you tell the difference between demon energy and that of a human."

"So you knew she was a demon. A little 'heads up Al's a demon' would have been nice Hiei." Yusuke replied. It wasn't that Hiei didn't know, he wasn't sure about it until now. Of course he wont admit to it.

"Lets talk about this at Genkai's. Right now we need to get Alice to a safe place."

"Yeah Kurama's right but what do we do about him?" Yusuke added pointed at the passed out Nikko on the floor.

"Well we can't leave him here."

"I agree. We should take him with us for now." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as one of them carried Nikko on their back.

At Genkai's temple, Kurama went to put Alice down to rest in a room while Kuwabara put Nikko in another. Yukina began tending to Alice's wounds while the others spoke in the living room.

"So what do we do about Al. I mean she is the reason binkie breath has been pushing that we find her." Yusuke said kicked back with his feet up on the coffee table. The elderly woman known as Genkai hit Yusuke on the head, causing him to put his feet down.

"Don't know until she wakes up."

"We would have to explain to her about everything."

"But first we need to see what she knows." Kurama added. He was a bit concerned about Alice's condition emotionally. As far as he knows, she didn't know anything about the supernatural and coming to the assumption that she didn't know that she was a demon either. How was her energy sealed off so well? For the amount that she was giving off, it would have been a seal that only strong demons or spiritually strong humans could have manage. Not only that, Alice resembled some one in his passed that he hasn't seen in over 200 years. The more Kurama thought about, the more Alice seem to resemble a demon that went by the name of Mizuki.

* * *

In the spirit world, Kurama began looking through the files that Koenma had on the demon thief. There were about as many files on her as his over the centuries as Youko Kurama. He wasn't so surprised though, she had became as notorious as him a century after they competed for the same items. She even dared to steal them back from him a few times. Kurama looked at the tope file, it had a picture of her along with a list of items Kurama was familiar with. Of course it wasn't even close to the amount of items that she had stolen. He continued on to the next page and read a report.

Mizuki (aka The Daughter of Shadows):

Age: unknown

Gender: Female

Class: Upper B Wolf Demon

DOB: unknown

Height: 6'1" (a/n: yeah she pretty tall for a girl. Then again so am I)

History: Unknown up until the early 1600s. Began stealing multiple items at multiple sights. Main targets were items that possessed strange and unique abilities. She is known for hiding in shadows and dark places, attacking from hidden areas using the shadows around her as an advantage. She was also seen along side another thief known as Youko Kurama and multiple sightings have proven that the two have been working together. She was captured but escaped in the early spring of 1767. Hasn't been seen ever since. There are several reports and sightings of this girl but none seem to be proven true.

Status: Missing

Kurama sighed as he continued on by looking at the reports when she might have been seen. What had happened to her after that night she swore to kill him?

* * *

**Kurama: What did you make me do so that she would want to kill me?**

**Me: You'll see **

**Kuwabara: Hey who Mizuki?**

**Me:You'll find out**

**Yusuke: What was she to Kurama?**

**Kurama:*blushes and leaves the room***

**Me: I SAID YOU'LL SEE DAMN IT SO SHUT UP!**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara: *hides from authoress's random rage.***

**Hiei: I don't understand why you idiots are so afraid of her.**

**Kuwabara: She controls what happens in the story.**

**Me:Damn straight! Thank you for reading and looking foward to your reviews.**


	13. A Memory and A Plan

It had been several days and Alice has yet to wake up witch left Kurama a bit worried. He had gone to the temple to check on her but it seems she was still recovering. He sat by the window of her room as he began to remember the demon she resembles so much.

"_Damn it! So close" she yelled as she struggled against the plant the bonded her to the wall of the room. Just beyond her reach was a golden necklace with a red crystal that held a unusual energy to it. She was smart enough not to get caught in the traps set by him but then again, he was smarter. He hid a seedling in the cracks of the floor so that she wouldn't noticed it as she passed by. As soon as it came in contact with her, it grew rapidly and is now what had her trapped._

_She looked at the jewel and tried to reach for it one last time when a familiar hand picked it up and out of her reach. She glared at the man that taunted her by holding the jewel in front of her. _

"_You amuse me girl. This has been the fifth time that you've tried stealing from me. I thought the last time taught you a lesson but it seems to have slipped by you." he spoke with a smirk._

"_How many times do I have to get it through your thick head that I'm not here for your amusement and take me seriously."_

"_How can I take you seriously when you haven't proven your worth. All you have is failed attempts at stealing what was already stolen, yet alone bested me at a raid." he continued to taunt. Though she has gotten close at besting him a few times to his surprise and he will never admit to. "even your ally hasn't taken you seriously enough to even assist you in your past four attempts and she's wise about that for a girl who can't even speak the same language as you. Not only that she isn't very bright."_

"_You can insult me all you want but you don't insult my friend."_

_He grinned and leaned in closer to her so that his eyes were level to hers. "I can do what I please since I'm not the one who fell into a simple trap." _

_She smirked as her shadow pulled at his wrapping around him and hung him upside down. "Looks like someone forgot what happens when they get to close to me."_

_He was now irritated with this girl, she had taken advantage of him taunting her and used it against him. As troublesome as she is, this girl was quite the unique one._

"_release me or I allow that plant to strangle you."_

"_But if you do allow it, then who would you have to compete with, I'm pretty aware that Yomi isn't the one who's keeping you on your toes no is he." Man was this girl to confident on her ability to play him, not only that, she has been so confident to best him at his own game. He secretly admits that the girl had talent and was smart but he has yet seen her fight. Maybe in her case, being smart was all she needed with the tricks she come up with._

_He finally had released her and in return she let him down only for her to be captured again but his plants. She growled in irritation. "What the hell?"_

"_Did you really think I'll let you go that easy little girl? Surely you are much smarter than that.?" _

"_I'm not your stupid toy now release me!"_

"_In do time little girl. As soon as you've learned your lessen." he said with that evil grin of his. _

"_My name is Mizuki for the last time." she growled as he turned around and left the room with the jewel, with the door closing behind him. "Damn you Youko! Release me." she yelled._

_He only smirked as he looked at the jewel in his hand. "In do time my little shadow. In do time." _

Kurama chuckled at the memory of her as it was one of the many interesting encounters he had with her. But why did he remember this one? Could it have been the time that she really left an impression in him? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard movement from the bed. Alice had finally woken up, though she did wake up with a headache. She sat up already dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked a bit relieved.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." she replied she then remembered what had happen and her face show sadness and pain. "Please tell me that this is a dream."

"I'm afraid not. I will try and explain the best I can."

"You don't have to. I mean I know now that there are demons out there. I just can't believe I've been one of them this whole time." She said hugging her legs. "Thank you for saving me. Though you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

"There no need to thank me Alice, I'm sure you would have done the same. As for putting myself in danger, it was my choice to find you and I'm glad I did at the right time." Kurama's face soften a bit as he sat at the edge of the bed facing Alice. "We're just glade that you're alright."

Alice then remembered how he stopped the wolf from attacking her, that would have killed her. "But how did you do that? I mean how did you stop him?"

Kurama's stiffen a bit. He might as well tell her. "I'm able to grow and control plants at my will." he said taking a seed from his hair and fed energy into it so that it blossomed into a rose. Alice took it out of his has and examined it trying to take it in. He noticed that it pricked her finger and she didn't seem to notice it. She was more concerned on how to make of the flower and his ability to make it grow in the palm of his hand.

"Alright but how are you able to do this?" she finally asked.

"Like you I'm not human."

"Oh I get it no wonder you smell different." she replied. "Wait that didn't come out right."

"It's alright. I understand." he said with a smile and a light chuckled that came after. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure you're hungry, there is food in the kitchen. I'll fix you something." with that said he got up and left the room. Alice moved her feet over the edge of the bed and sat there for a while as she looked at the rose in her hand. For a moment she began to wonder where she had seen something like that before but she shrugged it off when a sharp pain shot through her head. What was she forgetting?

She sighed and stood up to got to the kitchen and eat when she realized that she wasn't home, but in a traditional Japanese style home. She walked down the hall when she stopped in front of a mirror and examined herself. She didn't even recognize herself as the person staring back at her. She looked at the different features and reached up and touched her ears. She flinched when she felt the soft fur that was her ears. "I guess I can't go out walking around like this. The ears I can hide but what about this" she said to herself as she looked at her tail. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on. She found her classmate in the kitchen along with the rest of the guys and an older woman.

"Hey Al, you've finally woke up."

"yeah you had us worried for a sec."

She noticed that Yusuke and Hiei also had a different scent than Kuwabara and the elderly woman in the room. She looked at them with a confused look.

"What's with that look?" Yusuke asked.

"You smell."

"What? I just took a shower." he said sniffing his underarms.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you, shorty, and Shuichi smell different from Kuwabara. Kuwabara just smells like a cat."

With that Kurama laughed a bit, Hiei glared at Alice, Yusuke said "oh", and Kuwabara gave "I don't know what's going on" look.

The older woman sighed and spoke. "That is because you're not human child. You're a wolf demon by the looks of it. This is probably why they smell different to you. You're sense seemed to have sharpened once the seal that was put on you broke."

"Wait there was a seal put on me? This is so confusing."

"Yes but for what ever reason you had it, it broke releasing the demon energy that was sealed up inside. Everything would make sense in do time." she explained. Alice sat down at the table and took a bite out of the sandwich that Kurama had place in front of her.

"Ok so Hiei and Yusuke aren't human too. That I can kind of tell now." she sighed.

"Don't forget Kurama." Kuwabara added.

Alice looked at him. "Who's Kurama?" she asked.

"I am. Shuichi is my human name and everyone outside of my closest friends know me as Shuichi."

"Eh? Why the two names? You living two lives or something?"

"It's a long story. Oh and by the way, this is Master Genkai." Kurama said introducing the elderly woman.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Alicia or Alice, if they haven't already told you." She replied.

"Now that we know each other, why don't we talk about Al here?" Yusuke said with a bit of seriousness.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked taking another bite out of her food.

"Well for starters. Do you know why those guys were after you?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, she really didn't want to tell them that the basterd wanted to basically rape her and make her his wife. She shudder at the memory.

"All that I could remember was that they were suppose to keep me alive."

"So that means that the real basterd behind the kidnappings wasn't there. Damn it." Yusuke said a bit unhappy that the mission wasn't over.

"It's best that you stay here with Genkai Alice until we know that you're safe." Kurama stated.

"It's not like I can go into public looking like this." she replied she stood up putting her plate in the sink.

"Don't worry Al we'll find out what's going on."

Alice crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I hope so, but don't think I'm going to sit back at watch. I'm going to find out the truth."

"Well then its settled. I'm not going to put up with a demon who can't control her powers. Get as much rest as you can dear. Tomorrow we'll start you're training."

"Yeah good luck with that Al. You're going to need it." Yusuke said with a grin on his face. Alice looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"


	14. Training Begins And Ararinda Arrives!

**Mye- I'mmm back!**

**Yuskue-Oh no**

**Kuwabara- Ahh! *runs away***

**Mye- T_T that's not nice. I've been though a lot the past couple of years.  
**

**Chewy- Quit complaining onna and get going with the disclaimer.**

**Mye- *sniffs* I don't own YYH, but I do own my oc and the new character belongs to toxicAcrylix. Enjoy. *eyes water up and runs to lock herself in the closet***

**Kurama-*sighs and knocks on the door* Mye please come out of there**

* * *

"You'll see tomorrow Al down worry about it and just relax as much as you can today."

Kurama sighed knowing that Genkai wasn't going to go easy on the poor girl, not that he thought that she couldn't handle it. He watched his friends enjoy themselves as he sensed a familiar energy wondering in the surrounding forest. He excused himself to check and see if the traps he set a few nights ago were set off on the person they were meant for. He sensed one of his traps go off and he walked in the direction.

Kurama sighed as he found a blond wolf demon tangles in the web of vines. "You haven't changed at Ararinda." He leaning on the trunk of a tree.

"oh Herr Kurama long time no see. I seem to have dropped my treat. Could you let me down so that I could retrieve it?" she looked up with a nervous smile.

"I know you Ararinda, you'll take off as soon as I do."

She pouted. "You haven't lightened up at all. Seriously fox boy, it would do wonders if you did."

"I don't have time to be fooling around. I have a few questions that I need answered."

"Like I haven't been busy. I have some serious pranking to do." Kurama sighed remembering the last prank. It ended with Hiei chasing after her with his blade drawn. Surprisingly she was difficult for even Hiei to catch. Hence the traps.

"I believe we're still recovering from the last one."

"Are you seriously still mad about 'Youko being hotter than you' thing? If you are, don't worry about the next prank. Hehe. " She laughed nervously. Kurama's eye twitched a bit showing that he was still a bit irritated on the subject.

"That is beside the point. I have a few questions regarding your old partner."

Ararinda frowned at him. "Why do you care about her now all of a sudden? Huh! Are you finally going to confess your love to her. Sorry but you're a little to late for that."

"Is she the person your looking for?"

"Why in the hell should I tell you? If she doesn't want to be found, leave her be."

"So you know where Mizuki is?"

"No haven't for years. We got into a fight and she disappeared like she always does. And besides she's not the one I've been looking for."

"Are you hiding something Ararinda?"

"tch. No…" She said looking away from him. "Could you please let me down, I'm starting to loose feeling in my arms."

He sighed and let her loose. She picked up the apple she dropped and took off. "You are a bad liar."

Once Ararinda reached the temple she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sparring again in the court yard. Knowing who would win, she took the apple she had been chewing on, before she dropped it, at one of the two. Hitting Kuwabara on the back of the head.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he yelled

"Bull's-eye! Haha My aim is getting better." she laughed. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara then at Ararinda.

" Hey Ara you're back. Did you find your friend?" he asked

She pouted "no. I've looked through almost all fifty states in America. I thought she would be there." she replied crossing her arms.

"well its good to have ya back"

"yeah welcome back" Kuwabara said sarcastically rubbing the back of his head.

"yeah it's good to be back." she replied ignoring Kuwabara.

Alice came outside a bit irritated. "Hey what's with all the shouting. I can hear everything 10x louder" She complained. "It's not helping my headache you know."

Yusuke smile nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Al, kinda forgot about that. Hey come here, there's summon you should meet."

The blond walked up to her and examined her, until something finally clicked. "Alice, ich dich endlich gefunden!"* She said tackling Alice and hugging her to death. " um Ara, you're speaking German again. We can't understand you. And you're chocking Al."

"oh sorry" She said releasing Alice. The pale demon caught her breath. "Well I was saying that this is the person I was looking for."

"Wait, you've been looking for Alice?'' Kuwabara added.

"Well duh, She's my best friend." Alice looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Um I don't know you."

The blond looked at Alice like she was stupid, then started shaking her. "Was meinst du kennst mich nicht? Nach alles was wir alles durchgemacht haben! Wissen Sie wie lange habe ich dich gesucht?!"** She yelled at the dizzy wolf demon. Yusuke pulled the blond away before she could do anymore damage.

"I think that's enough Ara. Al has been through a lot." And at the that moment Hiei came out to see what all the noise was about. "What are you idiots rambling about?" he growled. As soon a he saw the short blond demon, he turn turned around and left. "It looks like someone was angry about the last prank." Yusuke said putting Ararinda down.

"So what if I set some of his this on fire. Big deal."

"You almost got us killed!" he yelled.

"And you almost burned Yukina!" Kuwabara added.

"oh right Sorry" She said laughing nervously. Alice got up once she got her balanced and went back inside rubbing her head, while the pyro was being lectured by Yusuke and Kuwabara. She sighed. "this is to much for me." She saw Hiei at his spot by the window and she sat down on the floor next to him. He looked at her and then back out the window a bit irritated.

"Soo, Who is Ararinda?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask the other morans?" He snapped

"Woah, I did nothing to you. I'm asking you because you're smart and you know more than you let on." Hiei looked back over at Alice again. He knew she was smart after observing her before she was captured. She was a lot smarter that he thought and just as observant as he was. " The onna like to pull pranks, set things on fire, short tempered, can't seem to make up her mind, and eats everything and almost anything that she could find." he replied, he was more irritate talking about her than he was before. "Why are you asking me questions? Go bother Kurama if you must know."

"Like I said, I did nothing to you. I would ask him if I knew where he went."

"He's in the forest."

Alice sighed and got up. "Thanks I guess. See you later chewy."

"What did you just call me?" he growled.

"You're smart figure it out." She said leaving the apparition alone at his window. She walked outside and sighed as she stood at the edge of the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just left and apparently Ararinda had taken off back into the forest. She looked at the trees and bushes and sighed knowing she would get lost if she went in searching for him. Alice turned around and went back inside. Her head was pounding and she had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be and eventful one and tiring.

* * *

The next morning, Alice jumped out of bed when the old women blew a whistle to wake her up knowing about her sensitive hearing. And know has an annoying ringing in her ears. "Get up, you have five minutes to get ready and meet me outside. Alice sighed and started changing into a black sports bra and black sweat pants and went outside. The sun wasn't even up yet and she wasn't the only one Genkai had woken up. Ararinda yawned and bit into an apple. "Why did you wake me up Grandma? I hate mornings. Then sun isn't even out yet."

"Do you honestly think, I have for gotten how nearly burned down my home. And besides, even though you have different abilities, you seem to know more about Alice than all of us and having you around may have some good use."

"Was that last part an insult?" She asked before biting into the apple again. The old women ignored her last comment and continued. "Now both of you pay attention. Alice you're going to run and try to catch Ararinda. Just to let you know, she isn't very easy to catch and she's fast and according to her, you can control the shadows around you and you can cover yourself with them making it difficult to see you."

"not to mention that you can pull people into them and suffocate them to death. Oh and you can travel through them."

"Alright enough with the chit chat. Ararida you have a five second head start and I suggest that you get moving." Ararinda saluted and took off into the forest with the apple in her mouth. Alice was about to go after her, but Genkai stopped her and put weights on her feet. "These will come in handy. You have till the end of the day to catch her, if you don't. You'll continue to do the same thing everyday until you do. Now I suggest you get a move on or you'll never catch her." Alice nodded and when she tried to move her feet, should had a hard time. To her, her legs felt like two cement blocks and not to mention, her energy was gone and she felt human again. How was she going to catch the blond?

"GET A MOVING ON OR YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH HER!" the old woman yelled. Alice jumped and started moving into the forest the best she could. She eventually got tired and lost. Alice sat down at the base of a tree to rest for a bit before she moved on. It took her all morning into the late afternoon to find her way back. She was very irritated. Not only she had to find and catch Arainda, she had smaller demons attack her and chase her, tripped and fell, and all sort of things. As far as Alice knew she was never this weak. She at least knew how to fight and defend herself.

When she got back to the temple and went straight for the kitchen, where she found Ararinda eating a cold left over ramen. Alice took the bowel from her and started to leave the room. "Hey that's mine." She whined and looked at Alice. Her hair was messy with dirt and leaves tangled in it. There was dirt and mud covered all over her body and clothes. Not to mention a few cuts and scratches and small bruises. When Ararinda tried to reach for the ramen back, Alice glared at her coldly like Youko did but with Alice glaring down at her without moving her head. It was kind of scary. "Find something else to eat." She said turning and leaving the room. She ate what was left of the ramen and jumped into the shower. She let the hot water hit her back (( the weights are still on by the way)) as the mud and what else she was covered in. Once she was clean she dried herself off and got dressed in some clean clothes. She went to the room that she was sleeping in and knocked out as soon as she laid down. The next morning and Genkai woke her up with a bucket of cold water, and started the same thing again, but soreness was added to it. Alice sighed and started chasing after Ararinda again.

* * *

*** "Alice I finally found you?!"**

**** "What do you mean you don't know me? After all we've been through. Do you know how long I've been looking for you!"**

* * *

**Mye- yay chapter finished!**

**Ara- About time you added me!**

**Mye- Sorry**

**Chewy-*glares at the two***

**Mye- *sweat drop*anyways stay turned for more. I have a lot of free time now. please review. I live off of them and it helps me for new ideas and makes me happy.**


End file.
